Best Birthday Ever
by SacredBlade
Summary: To celebrate the first anniversary of the TLA. TeLink R&R please.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Zelda Related whatsoever, so don't go and sue me!

Ok, this is my 2nd fic and it's my contribution to the TLA (Tetra Link Association) All you TeLink Fans, go to http/navalace.8. anyways it's been 1 year since the TLA started and I'm proud to be in it, all you ZeLink and other fans, ill write another story later.

'' Thoughts

_Italics_ Flashbacks

Best Birthday Ever

It has been a year since Ganon's defeat and the winds of the Great Sea have begun to become calmer and peaceful. The large pirate ship continues its large journey to search for a new land but once in a while they will return to Outset Island for either resupply or a quick rest.

Tetra, the young captain of the Great Sea and holder of the Triforce of Wisdom begins to wonder about the upcoming days. 'sigh….my birthday is coming up soon, and I'll bet everyone doesn't even know about it' she thought and while she was, a small tear slid down her face. "Mother……" She remembered she was around six when her mother began to fall ill and suddenly pass away.

-Flashback-

"_Tetra, Tetra honey, can you please come over here for a moment" the mother said in a croaky voice._

"_Yes mother!" cried the happy little girl._

"_My dear, cough I haven't much time left, but please, keep this pendant with you", the mother handed to the little young girl and said "keep this with you always,cough and never reveal it to anyone ok?"_

"_Yes mother" replied Tetra_

"_Remember Hacking Cough……I'll always love….. you……" The mother had passed away._

"_Mom…..Mom….this isn't funny, please mum, please wake up…mum….no". The girl began to cry holding the small triforce pendant to her chest. _

" _sniff….I love you too mother, I'll never forget you"_

-End Flashback-

Tetra wiped away the tear with her hand and went down to her room so she could take a nap before landing on Outset Island in a few days. 'I wonder where Link is now?….hmmmm' she thought to herself before falling asleep.

It had been a while since Link had departed ways with Tetra and he was currently out on Dragon Roost Island helping out the Rito repairing the island after a huge hurricane had hit the island full force.

"Well that should do it" Said Quill after he and Link had slowly replanted new trees onto the island "I must thank you again Link, first saving us from total Chaos and now helping us rebuilding our home after it was struck again, but what would a warrior like you want, hmmmm…."

"Oh..umm…no you don't have to thank me that much, really I'm always grateful to help others" replied an embarrassed Link.

Quill laughed at this, "Ha-ha, Link no, this time I will reward you with something, ah I remember now, I found this old diary on the beach of our island a few days ago and I thought you might want it, it might prove to be useful somehow and its in ancient Hylian so I don't know all the symbols but surely you must know"

"well I do know a bit, ok thank you very much Quill" replied Link

"Don't need to thank me kid, if you need anything just talk to ok" said Quill.

After a few more hours planting more trees, Quill was getting tired so he went off for a snooze, so Link decided to read the ragged old diary.

"hmm…it seems to be normal Hylian, not ancient…….WHAT THE!" cried out Link as he turned another page.

Name: Tetra

Gender: Girl

HairColour: Blonde

Birthday: "Oh my goodness, its next week" said a surprised Link

Then suddenly Link got an idea in his head 'Ill make it the best birthday she will ever have' thought Link.

So Link quickly ran back his boat, and the King of the Red Lions greeted him. "Ho-ho, what's with the sudden rush young hero?" asked the Boat.

"Its….its…its Tetra's birthday next week and I want to make it the best one she will ever have" Replied an excited Link.

"Really, Ha-ha, I always knew, you had an eye out for that girl" teased the King of the Red Lions.

Link suddenly began to glow red at the boats remark.

"well anyways I want to get everyone ready, well, lets go to Windfall island, I want to ask Zunari, if he has anything good for Tetra" Said the determined Link.

And so Link traveled to Windfall island, nothing had changed here, it was always the peaceful town even in the time of chaos.

Link quickly went into Zunari's store and asked him, "Hi Zunari, its been a while hasn't it" said Link.

"Oh my, what do know, my best customer and bidder comes back for another gift" laughed Zunari

"Oh well, what can I do for you my friend?" said Zunari.

"Well you see, a very close friend of mine has a birthday coming up and err, I don't know what to get her" replied a very shy Link.

"Well now, let see what I've got, hmmm…"said Zunari as he looked through a trunk which contained many goods before an auction

After an hour of waiting, Zunari finally found what he was looking for.

"Here you go my friend, you can have this" said Zunari as he handed Link a small rectangle box.

"What is it?" asked a curious Link.

"Open it and have a look" replied a grinning Zunari

Link slowly opened the box and found out that Zunari had given him something really special.

Link closed the box and grinned back, "so how much are you gona see it to me? Let me guess, 5,000 rupees?"

Zunari laughed at this and replied smiling "Ha-Ha, no, not that much, since you always buy stuff of me, ill sell it for only 800 Rupees"

Link was shocked when he was offered a very low price, "your serious, thank you very much". So Link quickly paid him 800 easy rupees and then quickly set back off to Outset before Tetra's ship arrived.

"GRANDMA!" yelled Link as he quickly ran down back to his old house.

"You don't have to scream out loud Link, I'm no that old" replied Link's Grandmother.

"sorry Grandma, but I really need everyone's help, Tetra's birthday is coming up and I want it to be the best one for her" said the enthusiastic Link.

"Oh-ho, looks like my grandson is growing into a man, now, hehe" chuckled the Old woman.

"Grandma, stop that, your embarrassing me" replied a red Link

"hehe, well you go have a rest while I talk with the townsfolk about it" said Grandma.

"But, but I…" protested Link, because he wanted to make sure it would be the best.

"No Link, you deserve a rest now, I know you were busy helping the Rito already this morning, so go to bed, NOW!" commanded the old woman.

"Aww, alright then" said Link and so the Hero of the winds went off to snooze land.

Meanwhile with Grandma, she and Aryll set out and planned out the party, they would have a night party near the beach since it was the best place on the whole island.

Grandma and Aryll quickly spread the word, so that on the day Tetra and her crew arrived, she was greeted with the warmest welcome. But the news didn't just stay in Outset, it spread also to Dragon Roost island, Windfall and even as far as the Forest Haven.

The next day, everything was set out just as Grandma planed. It was perfect for anyone's party, the bright light of the moon would always shine on Outset and it was very peaceful, no monsters were on the island after Ganon was killed.

It was around noon, when Tetra arrived, and when she saw Link waiting for her ship to come into port, her heart jumped with joy. She quickly ran from the ship and gave Link a soft kiss on the cheek and a small hug. "Hey Link, its been a while" smiled Tetra with her cheeks red when Link returned her kiss and hug. "Hello Tetra, I've missed you" replied Link tightening their embrace.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" asked Link after he pulled away from the embrace with was much to Tetra's disappointment.

"Nothing much, just plain old looking for a new land to set on" replied Tetra.

After that Tetra and Link began to talk about old times and what was going on now. Surprisingly they talked so long it was already the afternoon, and when Tetra began to feel tired, Link took her to his house so she could rest there.

When Tetra woke up from her nap, she found the house empty but a note on the door saying: "Tetra Meet me at the beach after you wake up ok, Link". She was curious why but she complied.

When she reached the beach, it was empty, 'was Link playing a prank on me?' she thought. Then Link came out of nowhere interrupting her thoughts and said, "so you finally got here huh" chucked Link.

Tetra was confused what link was talking about but then he said "one-two-three OK EVERYBODY" the next thing happened shocked her

Everyone from Outset, Windfall, Dragon roost and even the Forest Haven (not the deku tree hehe) was there and they cried out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TETRA"

Soon enough Tetra was smiling with tears in her eyes, not sad ones, but ones filled with joy and happiness. "Thank you everyone" She replied smiling.

During the party, Gonzo and the crew had actually set up some fireworks which gave off magnificent colours and pictures, the Koroks were playing a birthday song to Tetra and the Rito gave her a beautiful silk dress.

After everyone else had given their presents, Link took Tetra away from the group and said to her "Tetra, I know you must think, why I haven't given you my present yet, but I wanted to give it to you personally and not want to much attention."

"Oh link, you don't need to give me a present, you have already given me more than enough" replied a smiling Tetra.

"No, it doesn't matter, I still WANT to give another" said Link and he took out the box which he bought from Zunari and gave it to Tetra.

"what is it?" She asked curiously

Link grinned and said "Open it and find out"

Tetra complied and when she did, she had tears in her eyes again, in the box was a diamond necklace which had a golden triforce hanging from it. "Oh Link..I.."

"Happy birthday Tetra" Said a smiling Link.

Tetra answered him with a passionate Kiss on the lips.

And so the two lovers kissed, they went back to the party and Tetra decided to stay on Outset a little longer before going out again. However during that night, Tetra and Link shared a bed that night, nothing happened but you could see the marks of the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage shine even through the darkness of the night.

The End

Well how was it? You like it, hate it, REVIEW ok!

SacredBlade


End file.
